List of cameos in Who Framed Roger Rabbit
]] All the Toon characters on this list have either appeared physically or in another form in Who Framed Roger Rabbit. These characters had all appeared in either film or cartoon shorts made by various studios, presented here. Note This list does not contain the characters mentioned in the film or the character cameos from the Roger Rabbit shorts: Tummy Trouble, Roller Coaster Rabbit and Trail Mix-Up. Walt Disney *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Goofy *Pluto *Pete *Horace Horsecollar *Clarabelle Cow *Huey, Dewey and Louie *Clara Cluck *Jose Carioca *Peter Pig *The merry dwarves from The Merry Dwarves *The trees and flowers from Flowers and Trees *The sun from Father Noah's Ark *Zeke Wolf, Fiddler Pig, Fifer Pig, and Little Red Riding Hood *The orphans from Orphans' Benefit *Toby Tortoise, the girl bunnies, and the animal pedestrians from The Tortoise and the Hare *The Water Babies from Water Babies *Jenny Wren from Who Killed Cock Robin? *Elmer Elephant and Joe Giraffe from Elmer Elephant *Snow White, the Seven Dwarfs, The Queen (appearing as the Witch) and the forest animals from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Ferdinand the Bull from Ferdinand the Bull *Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, and Lampwick from Pinocchio *Various Fantasia characters: broomsticks from The Sorcerer's Apprentice; Hyacinth Hippo and Madame Upanova ostrich from Dance of the Hours; Tyrannosaurus Rex from The Rite of Spring; Pegasus, a unicorn, and the cupids from The Pastoral Symphony; and the Chinese mushrooms and Russian thistles from The Nutcracker Suite *The Reluctant Dragon and Sir Giles from The Reluctant Dragon *Dumbo, The Crows, Mrs. Jumbo and Casey Junior from Dumbo *Bambi from Bambi *Pedro the plane from Saludos Amigos *Emotion from Reason and Emotion *Chicken Little and Foxy Loxy from Chicken Little *Peter and Johnny Fedora from Make Mine Music *Brer Bear, the Tar Baby, the hummingbirds, and the Sis Moles from Song of the South *Willie the Giant and the Golden Harp from Fun and Fancy Free *The animals from Melody Time* *Danny from So Dear to My Heart* *J. Thaddeus Toad and Cyril Proudbottom from The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad* *Mr. Walker from Motormania* *Bill the Lizard, Tweedledum, Cheshire Cat, the doorknob and a bulb-horn bird from Alice in Wonderland* *Lambert's mother from Lambert the Sheepish Lion* *The apartments and skyscrapers from The Little House *Tinker Bell and the rhinoceros from Peter Pan* *Babe the Blue Ox from Paul Bunyan *Maleficent's goons from Sleeping Beauty* *The penguin waiters and the silhouette of Mary Poppins from Mary Poppins* * Flaps the Vulture from The Jungle Book* *Piglet from The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh* Warner Bros. *Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck *Elmer Fudd *Porky Pig *Yosemite Sam *Tweety Bird *Sylvester *Foghorn Leghorn *Marvin the Martian* *Road Runner* *Wile E. Coyote* *Sam Sheepdog* *Marc Anthony* *Speedy Gonzales* *The Do-Do Bird from ''Porky in Wackyland'' and Doe For the Do-Do *Toro the bull from Bully for Bugs* * A fox that resembles George the fox from ''Of Fox and Hounds'' MGM *Droopy Dog *Spike *George *Screwy Squirrel *Meathead dog *The octopus from Half-Pint Pygmy* *The witch from ''The Flying Sorceress''* Paramount Pictures/Fleischer/Famous Studios *Betty Boop *Wiffle Piffle *Koko the Clown *Joker (the harlequin jack-in-the-box logo for Noveltoons) Universal Studios/Walter Lantz *Woody Woodpecker *Papa Panda 20th Century Fox/Terrytoons *The lion from The Temperamental Lion King Features Syndicate/Pat Sullivan *Felix the Cat Al Capp *Lena Hyena from Li'l Abner Borden Inc./Borden Company * Elsie the Cow Deleted/Unused Characters Many additional characters were planned, or at least considered, for inclusion in the film but ultimately omitted due to legal issues and/or production limitations. Others managed to make it into the final film, but were cut out or replaced later on during production and developent. Walt Disney * One of the vultures from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Ben Ali Gator and a centaurette from Fantasia *The dogs from Bambi Warner Bros. *Witch Hazel* *Pepe Le Pew MGM *Tom and Jerry *The wolf from Red Hot Riding Hood Paramount Pictures/Fleischer/Famous Studios *Popeye, Bluto, and Olive Oyl *Little Lulu *Casper the Friendly Ghost *Herman Mouse *Little Audrey *Superman Columbia Pictures/Screen Gems *The Fox and the Crow Special Edition DVD Cameos Numerous characters that did not make cameos in the film made a few cameos on the menus of the Special Edition DVD. Note: most can be seen in the 2nd disk. *Lady Tremaine from Cinderella* *The Bread-and-Butterflies from Alice in Wonderland* *Elliott the dragon from Pete's Dragon* *Emperor Kuzco from The Emperor's New Groove* (*) Denotes anachronisms; these characters (or, in the cases of characters such as Tinker Bell, the animated versions of them that appear in the film) were created after 1947. But as screenplay writer Peter S. Seaman said, "The aim was entertainment, not animation history." It also has been mentioned before with such settings that the characters may simply have not been "discovered" yet, and their movies simply have not been produced yet. Tirivia *Bugs Bunny & Daffy Duck also appered with Donald Duck's nephews and Pooh & Tigger in the anti drug movie Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue two years later in 1990. es:Cameos de ¿Quién engañó a Roger Rabbit? Category:Lists of characters Category:Toons Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Characters Category:Non-Disney characters